All Because Of A Stupid Football
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: Summary: Sora comes over to Rikus place not knowing he will go through a near death experience because of a stupid football but not everthing ends bad. Lame title and summary but dont worry story is a lot better. Please read. Sora x Riku


Me: Hi this is my first Kingdom Hearts story, I mostly write Inazuma Eleven fanfictions but I love Kingdom Hearts sooo heres one hehe

Me: Also a few WARRNINGS story has nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts game plot, Riku Sora and the rest are normal Secondary third year students and Riku is OCC

Me: And Roxas can you do the disclaimer please~

Roxas: No

Axel: just do it _Roxy~_

Roxas: Piss off Axel and no

Zexion: Just do it so we can get this over with

Demyx: Roxas Jussssst do it

Roxas:I don't want to do this, ( Roxas wailed. ) Is there something else I can do?

Me: Yeah you can always dress up as Barney and molest children.

Roxas:WHAT?!

Me: Whatever i dont own anything exept the plot

* * *

With a quick leap, Sora landed beside the sturdy door, almost jumping down in excitement. Quickly, he knocked on the door, before knocking on it again and again in a quick and rapid movement, hoping his knocks would make Riku to come to the door quicker.

"Yes, yes," The faint voice of Riku could be heard before the door opened.

"How'd I guess it would be you?" Riku spoke dryly, but with a pleased smile.

"Riku!" Sora yelled in excitement before jumping on Riku and hugged him enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see you too," Riku laughed as he positioned himself so he wouldn't fall over while keeping a steady hand on Sora who grinned mischievously at him.

"Hey, are you busy?" Sora quickly asked as he jumped on his heels and rocked back and forth.

"I was just doing my homework," Riku said with a shrug. Sora beamed.

"Great, you can do that later!" Sora said before strolling into Riku`s house.

"A-Ah," Riku managed to say as he closed the door and followed Sora. "I Suppose…"

"Don't worry ! You always try to complete the homework as soon as we get it. You still have loads of time," Sora convinced. Well, that was true, Riku admitted as he relaxed his shoulders in defeat and gave Sora an affectionate smile.

"What did you have in mind then?" Riku gave in. Sora paused.

"Ahh! I hadn't thought that far…" Sora laughed as he scratched his head.

"How about we do something outside? It's a nice day today," Riku suggested. Sora blinked thoughtfully before nodding his head.

"Okay! Let's do that!" Off course, Sora being Sora ran right ahead regardless of the fact that he was in someone else's house and zipped past Riku's mum with a quick greeting who stared after him in shock. Riku followed, giving his mother an apologetic look.

"Riku hurry up!" Sora exclaimed as he ran outside.

"Riku! Don't just stand there!"Sora said with a grin before flopping down on the grass and stared up at the sky with a pleasant and satisfied look. A moment later, Sora heard footsteps come closer, then Riku was next to him in the same position as he was.

"Hey Riku, we should hang out tomorrow, what do you think?" Sora questioned. Riku made a little noise.

"Tomorrow? We haven't even started doing anything today," Riku protested with a small laugh.

"Then we should gather everyone and go on a trip somewhere!" Sora said with excitement.

"Yeah, why not! It could be fun… though I'm probably going to have to use a better excuse to get Zexion to come," Riku said, catching on to the same excitement his partner was showing.

"Yay!" Sora yelled out as he jumped on Riku with glee.

"S-sora"Riku managed to say before getting a mischievous look in his eye and quickly grabbed Sora and made him tumble to the ground, much to his surprise and started to tickle him in the stomach. Sora squirmed as laughter burst out of him.

"R-Riku!" Sora laughed hysterically, as he tried to wriggle away from Riku who seemed entirely too pleased with himself.

"Yield!" Riku asked with a determined look. Sora continued to laugh before nodding quickly. Riku just laughed back and ruffled Sora's hair who looked at him with a light scowl.

"Hey Riku, your so mean," Sora said as he protected his stomach. Riku laughed as he put his hands up.

"Don't worry, I won't tickle you for a while," Riku grinned lightly.

"Riku! Phone call!" Rikui's mum called out. Riku jumped up startled before looking back down at Sora.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be fine?" Riku asked. Sora gave him the piece sign.

"Of course! Take as much time as you need!" Sora said with a grin. Riku nodded and Sora watched as he walked inside to the kitchen before looking away.

"What to do… what to do…" Sora muttered as he peered around Riku`s backyard. It wasn't long before he spotted a football on the ground near the gardens. With renewed enthusiasm, Riku jumped up and ran over to the ball where he then picked it up and tossed it around a bit.

Sora thought for a moment before he dropped the ball and kicked it up in the air. Unfortunately, his aim was terrible and Sora could only watch dumbfounded as it bounced into the pool.

"…Uh oh…." Sora said to himself as he stared at the tennis ball with dismay. Standing still with indecision, he glanced towards the house where Riku was still on the phone in the kitchen before glancing over to the ball. An anxious feeling came over him before Sora shrugged it off stubbornly and opened the gate before walking in.

"It's a just a bit of water," Sora muttered. "And it's just a ball. What's the worst that could happen?" Off course Sora whacked himself over the head quickly. No need jinxing himself.

Hurriedly wanting to get this over with, Sora crouched at the side of the pool closest to where the ball bobbed up and stretched his arm towards it.

"Just a little more," Sora stressed as he tried to stretch out his arm further and reach the foorball bobbing up and down tauntingly only mere centimetres away. He realised how close to the water he was, but he was fairly confident that unless he wanted to, he wouldn't fall in.

"Come on!" Sora breathed out with determination. After a few seconds of perseverance, Sora's fingers managed to touch the side of the ball but unfortunately, all he managed to do was make it spin in circles as it was still too far away for Sora to grasp at properly.

"How annoying," Sora managed to make the ball spin a little more before a small gust of wind blew straight past Sora and the ball.

"No!" Sora yelped as the ball floated further away. In a frantic motion, Sora made one last fervent attempt to get the ball and unfortunately as he leaned over further, his balance became unstable. It took only a second for Sora to realise and immediately, he tried to backpedal but he was too far forward and ended up crashing into the pool alongside the ball.

Panic struck Sora immediately as the cold watery sensation hit him and frantically waved his arms about to get above the water where he could breath. He did gain that small success and he fearfully gasped in oxygen.

"R-Riku!" Sora struggled out as he flailed about in the water. He was too far away from the edge to be able to get out and he couldn't touch the bottom of the pool. In short, the only thing that could save himself would be to swim… which was something Sora couldn't do.

"Riku!" Sora coughed out right before his head once again went underwater. His struggling intensified as reality struck him with full force. If Riku didn't come out, he would drown. He just had to hold on until Riku came out.

Unfortunately, thinking that and doing that were two completely different things. Again, Sora managed to reach to the top of the water and cough out some water which he had taken in, but didn't have time to breath in air before he was once again sinking.

His lungs were starting to burn, the need to breath was getting stronger and stronger and faintly, Sora realised that his whole body was tired. That wasn't possible, Riku thought numbly. With how much training he did for tennis, in mere minutes, his body was that exhausted?

Not able to ponder anymore, it was then Sora realized that he was so tired that he could fall asleep.

'Riku,' Sora`s mind protested.

Faintly, Sora opened his eyes which he hadn't even realized he had closed and got a faint jolt when he noticed a faint blurry figure running towards him.

His mind took a little too long to remember who it was.

'Riku,' His mind numbly supplied. Sora relaxed his body, almost subconsciously. Riku would definitely save him.

What felt like a second later, the water became slightly rockier and distorted. A very faint moment of shock caused him to open his eyes and faintly stare in front of him. Although, the figure was still blurry, Sora felt like he could see Riku perfectly.

The determination and the horrified fear that burned in Riku's eyes were completely startling, although with all things considered, Sora should have expected it. Eyes drifting shut, Sora's mind turned towards the need to breath. It was the most painful and uncomfortable thing Sora had ever experienced. His mind was drifting away; along with the realization that so was the need to breath.

Then something warm and firm was across his chest in a heartbeat. It felt like he was miles away on a trip through the clouds... then he broke through the surface.

"Sora!" The voice echoed through Sora and a second later, coughs so forceful started racking out of his body, ejecting the water which he had swallowed as well. For a few seconds, Sora was overwhelmed with that feeling, but as they died down a little, Sora could now feel the arms around his chest and that his head was lying limply on Riku's shoulder.

"Sora!" The relief and worry in Riku's voice was startling, yet Sora couldn't bring himself to respond with his body aching completely all over and with the gasping breathes that was flying out of his mouth. Moments later, Sora could feel that Riku was moving across the water.

"Sora, you're going to be okay," Riku's said sternly. "I'm going to get you out of this pool, then you're going to wake up and everything's going to be fine."

They stopped briefly as Riku moved positions so Sora's head was lying on his arm as he gripped Sora's shoulder and the other went underneath his legs. With hurried footsteps Riku had picked Sora up and brought them out of the dreaded pool. It was only when they were completely out of the pool did Sora realise that there had been a complete fear overwhelming his body and not allowing him to move or speak to Riku when they were in the pool.

Riku gently lay him on the ground and Sora could almost feel him worry fretfully. Although, his body ached completely, Sora finally manage to blink his eyes open and blearily look at Riku who looked like he had seen better days. His face was completely pale, water dripping from his body and the expression on his face was something Sora never saw before it was heartbroking.

"Sora?" The hope and lingering fear was still imminent in Riku`s voice. "Sora!"

"...R-Riku," Sora rasped out, coughing slightly as he did so but kept his eyes on Riku.

Sora struggled to sit up, but once he did, Riku grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug, shocking Sora. He couldn't ever remember a time where it was Riku initiating the hug and not himself.

"Damn it Sora, do you know how I felt as I saw you in the water, not moving?" Riku's voice shook. "I thought... I thought I was going to be too late," The honesty in his voice was surprisingly vulnerable. "Don't scare me like that again,"

"Sorry, Riku," Sora said softly. "I... to be honest, I was scared… sorry I."

For the next few minutes, they stayed like that, Sora too exhausted to move and Riku wanting the comfort that his best friend was still here with him.

Something in the corner of Sora's eyes made him turn slightly to see what it was and almost regretted it.

For bobbing up and down in the water tauntingly was the football floating about innocently.

After all he had just been through; he still hadn't managed to grab that stupid football.

"Are you hurt?" Riku`s voice snapped him out of his thoughts as he leaned away to get a good look at Sora.

"No," Sora said, mildly confused. Apart from the obvious not being able to breathe thing.

"Then… how did you almost…" Riku trailed off, not wanting to say the dreaded word. It was then Sora understood and an embarrassed feeling came upon him. Riku obviously thought that he could swim and for him to almost drown like that… it was only logical that Riku thought that something else must have occurred. He tried to glance away from Riku, but it was too hard as his shoulders were still being gripped.

"Ahh," Sora coughed. "You can't tell anyone," He warned, though Sora didn't really think Riku would have anyway. Immediately Riku nodded, the worried look had yet to disappear.

"I can't swim," Riku mumbled under his breath. There was a second of complete silence.

"_What?_" Riku's voice was completely astounded. "_You can't swim?_ What about all the times we have gone to the beach or in the pool?" Sora looked down.

"Have you ever seen me in the water at the beach?" Sora asked. "And I only ever stayed in the shallow end of the pool. If I'm touching the ground, I can't exactly drown, now can I?" Riku stared at him, almost as if he had never seen him before.

"You can't swim," Riku confirmed and frowned worriedly when Sora nodded.

"But don't worry about it! I try to avoid the water anyway!" Sora gave a brief grin which was slightly shaky from his recent brush with death.

"Don't worry about it," Riku repeated faintly. "I don't think I can't not worry about it now,"

That was true. After all, hadn't Sora almost drowned only moments before?

"Hey Riku," Sora spoke up, his voice unusually quiet. "Thank you," Riku`s eyes softened.

"Anytime," Riku said before quickly speaking hastily. "That doesn't mean you're allowed to do something like this again though," Sora stared before laughing.

"Yeah yeah!" Sora stated as he slowly stood up and stretched. Riku stood up moments later, although, he kept his eyes focused on Sora and the fear had yet to completely disappear from his body.

"Ahh! What were you doing in the pool in the first place?" Riku questioned.

"It was that stupid football!" Sora exclaimed annoyed as he walked away from the pool yet raised a fist at the ball in the pool. "I accidently knocked it in there and now it keeps taunting me! Look at what it's already done!"

"You're blaming the football?" Riku asked with a stupefied expression as he followed Sora. There was a slight strain in his voice though, as though he was trying to act normally.

"Of course! That ball can stay there for all I care!" Sora said passionately.

"I'll get it out later," Riku said a bit annoyed. Sora glanced over at Riku before humming thoughtfully and spontaneously hugged Riku before letting him go and running towards the house.

"Sora! Wait," Riku called out, quickly running after Sora. "We're both wet, so don't go in the house yet! I'll call my mum down to bring some towels out to us," Sora came to a stop before jumping up and down on the spot quickly.

"Hurry hurry Riku! It's cooooold!" Sora exclaimed as Riku went passed him and stuck his dripping wet head through the doorway.

"Mum?" Riku called out. There was a bit of a hustling noise before Riku`s mum appeared, holding some ironed clothing in one of her hands. She stared at them for a second before a stern look appeared on her face.

"Riku! Sora!" Riku`s mum berated them. "What were you doing in the pool? You both could get a cold,"

"Eh, we fell in…" Sora sheepishly rubbed his head. Riku`s mum shook her head.

"I'll get you both some towels," She said as she walked away.

"Thanks mum," Riku said gratefully.

"Yeah, thanks," Sora quickly said as his shivering got more pronounced. It was only a minute afterwards that she reappeared and gave them both a towel. They began to dry themselves quickly, wishing to go inside and out of the freezing cold.

"Heh, that was quite an adventure," Sora said making Riku frown.

"If that's your version of an adventure, then I wish to never have one again," Riku spoke, his voice conveying irritation which Sora immediately picked up upon.

"Riku? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Would you not do that?!" Riku said tensely, his hands clenched. Sora stared back in confusion.

"What did I do?" Sora frowned thoughtfully, replaying their conversation.

"Stop making light of the fact that you almost drowned ..." Riku broke off leaving Sora to look at him with big eyes before they softened in understanding.

"S-sorry," Sora mumbled as he glanced off to the side. Riku sighed. It wasn't Sora's fault. He was just particularly tense now and it was hard to get his mind off of what had happened.

"No, I'm sorry as well. I'm just taking my frustration onto you," Riku said with a guilty look. Sora looked away and out into the distance, his face unusually thoughtful. Riku stared at this occurrence, surprised.

"Hey Riku," Sora was back to being quiet.

"Yes?" Riku asked, studying Sora who ducked his head down, almost shyly.

"Will you… teach me to swim?" Sora asked, tense as he waited for Riku's answer. He was well aware that if Riku said yes, he would literally be trusting Riku with his life, but if he couldn't trust Riku, then who could he trust?

"Okay," Riku's answer was so simple that Sora almost felt taken aback and glanced towards Rku`s face automatically and it was one of the few times that Sora found it completely simple to read Riku's face.

If Sora had to choose a word to describe the emotion he saw on Riku's face that day, he would have probably gone with touched.

* * *

Later that day when Sora had gone back to his house, Riku breathed out slowly before sitting down in the dark room the day's events repeating over and over in his head. Sora had been so close to being gone... forever.

But he hadn't, Riku reminded himself. He's alive and at his house, yet Riku still felt tempted to ring Sora to check on him.

Ignoring the feeling, Riku realized just how vulnerable people were and how easily they could be taken away, just like how Sora nearly was.

And all because of that football…. It wasn't like Riku to hold a grudge and despite that it was an inanimate object, he found himself holding a great deal of anger towards that specific football. He knew that looking at that football would be a reminder of what could have occurred and the memory of Sora's motionless body.

So a few hours later, Riku fished the tennis ball that had caused all the events that day out of the pool and gave it a one way trip to the trash can

* * *

Me:What yous think, Okay for now this is complete BUT if yous like the story and want it to be a romance between Sora and Riku Review or PM me to continue OKAY ?

If yous want the story to continue REVIEW ME okay ?

Please Review


End file.
